thenewnormalfandomcom-20200214-history
David Sawyer
David Bartholomew Sawyer is a main character on the TV show The New Normal and the husband of Bryan Collins. He is the biological father of their first child. He is also a gynecologist.. He and Bryan end up having 4 children, three off screen. He is portrayed by Justin Bartha. Biography Season One Pilot David is first seen watching a football game, when Bryan tells him that he wants to have a baby. At first David doesn't know if they're ready because they wont be a normal family, but after they see a bunch of abnormal families in the park, Bryan explains to David that they are "The New Normal". They then find a woman to be the egg donor, but get blackmailed by their surrogate, Melissa, who turns out not to be pregnant. They later decide to chose Goldie as their new surrogate and Bryan lets David be the biological father. As they go to get implant the embryo in Goldie, David starts questioning his ability to be a father. However, Goldie re-assures him. In the end he and Bryan buy her a lawyer suit and wait to see if she's pregnant. Sofa's Choice Baby Clothes Obama Mama Nanagasm Bryanzilla The Godparent Trap Para-New Normal Activity Unplugged Pardon Me The Goldie Rush Relationships Bryan Collins Main Article: Bryan-David Relationship Trivia *He was head of the mathletes team in High School. (Pilot) *Appears to be a dog person. *He is very big on eating healthy and often forces others to do the same. (Obama Mama) *Seems to drink a lot in unsavory/stressful situations. *Bryan claims he is superstitious. (Obama Mama) *According to Freddie, he sucks at basketball. (Sofa's Choice) *He has a close relationship with his mother. (Nanagasm) *Started reading People Magazine because of Bryan. (Bryanzilla) *Doesn't believe in getting married until everyone can. (Bryanzilla) *He is an atheist, though he was raised Jewish. (The Godparent Trap) *Hates when the wristband on his watch gets stuck to his arm hair. (The Godparent Trap) *He went to college in New York. (The Godparent Trap) *Attended UCLA for medical school. (The Godparent Trap) *He plays Fantasy Football. (Pardon Me) *He was originally named David Murray. Gallery David.jpg IMG 1455.JPG IMG 1456.JPG IMG 1458.PNG IMG 1463.PNG IMG 1436.JPG The-New-Normal-NBC-Sofas-Choice-4-550x366.jpg Newnormal.jpg Doyle-new-normal09rv1.JPG 06 NUP 151466 FULL.jpg The-New-Normal-Andrew-Rannells-Justin-Bartha1.jpg The-new-normal.jpg 634829600531400000.jpg Baby clthes.jpg The-new-normal-review article story main.jpg Nup.jpg Doldie.jpg Davidbryan.jpg davidmurry.png Bravid bedroom.png Bravid.png Bryanzilla24.JPG Bryanzilla20.JPG Bryanzilla18.JPG Bryanzilla17.JPG Bryanzilla5.JPG Justin 02.jpg Nanagasm12.JPG ObamaMama18.JPG ObamaMama17.JPG ObamaMama15.JPG ObamaMama12.JPG ObamaMama11.JPG ObamaMama8.JPG ObamaMama4.JPG Baby clothes 2.jpeg Obama mama 13.jpeg Obama mama 12.jpeg Obama mama 9.jpeg Pilot21.JPG Pilot19.JPG Pilot18.JPG Pilot14.JPG Pilot13.JPG Pilot11.JPG Pilot9.JPG Pilot6.JPG Pilot5.JPG Sofas Choice20.JPG Sofas Choice19.JPG Sofas Choice18.JPG Sofas Choice16.JPG Sofas Choice15.JPG Sofas Choice14.JPG Sofas Choice10.JPG Sofas Choice4.JPG Sofas Choice2.JPG Baby Clothes10.JPG Baby Clothes9.JPG Baby Clothes8.JPG Baby Clothes5.JPG Baby Clothes2.JPG The Godparent Trap 20.JPG The Godparent Trap 16.JPG The Godparent Trap 8.jpg 107 04.jpg 107 02.jpg Goldie Rush 37.jpg Goldie Rush 32.jpg Goldie Rush 30.jpg Goldie Rush 27.jpg Goldie Rush 26.jpg Goldie Rush 21.jpg Goldie Rush 20.jpg Goldie Rush 15.jpg Goldie Rush 14.jpg Goldie Rush 12.jpg Goldie Rush 10.jpg Goldie Rush 9.jpg Goldie Rush 7.jpg Quotes Main Article: David's Quotations Navigational Category:Main Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Characters Category:Sawyer-Collins Family